


A Prayer For You?

by mohawke, Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Chantry Scene, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emotional moments between Inquisitor Tethiel Lavellan and Cullen, mainly centered around the final fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly started thinking about the chantry scene and it led to all these feels.

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost…” He falters as he recalls the remaining words, unwilling to entertain such a thought. She _won’t_ fall to Corypheus.

“A prayer for you?” Her voice breaks the silence and he glances up as she nears.

“For those we have lost...and those I am afraid to lose.” Cullen admits, turning back to glance at the large statue of Andraste before him. He can hear Tethiel’s boots tap faintly against the stone floor as she draws closer.

“You’re afraid?” She asks, a slight note of surprise in her voice.

Of course he is. There’s always been danger, but up until now it had all seemed rather tame. Before they had entered the Arbor Wilds he’d been a shadow of a threat. Now that they know what Corypheus is truly capable of...the thought of her facing him is utterly terrifying.

“It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can.” Cullen says as he stands, turning to face her. “When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again... _Andraste preserve me_. I must _send_ you to him.”

She glances up at him, the steely look of determination finally crumbling.

“What if I can’t? Cullen, if I don’t…” She begins tremulously, turning away from him as the tears begin to well up. 

His heart aches at the thought and he swallows thickly before reaching out to cup her cheek.

“ _Maker, no…_ ” he whispers, wrapping her in his arms. This _isn’t_ the end. It can’t be. Not for her. Not for _them_. “Whatever happens, you _will_ come back.”

Tethiel laughs softly, burying her face against his neck.

“Is that an order, Commander?” She asks quietly, nestling into his embrace. For all her nonchalance he can tell she’s still scared, the slightly shaky tone of her voice betraying her.

“No, but as one of your advisors I highly recommend it…” He counters. “You can do this, Teth.”


	2. Impossible Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting the Guardian of Mythal, the Inquisitor pays Cullen a late night visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between the chantry scene and the fight with corypheus. Porn with feelings.

“Still awake?” Tethiel asks as she slips into Cullen’s office. The Commander looks up with a weary nod. She studies his face, memorizing the way the candlelight casts his skin in a golden light. Each detail, from the scar on his lip to the stubble coating his jaw is ingrained in her mind.

“Come to bed.” She says, latching the door behind her. Silently he crosses the room, leaning down to kiss her. There’s none of the usual urgency to it, both of them savoring the feeling instead. Tethiel twines her fingers with his as they break apart for air, slowly leading him towards the loft.

* * *

She can’t keep her hands from trembling as she works at the buckles of his breast plate. Her tunic lies discarded at her feet and the air between them hangs heavy with unsaid words, neither of them wanting to be the one to speak first. Cullen reaches out to grasp her wrists and Tethiel glances up at him, face crumpling as concerned amber eyes meet hers.

“Teth…” He begins, trailing off as she shakes her head.

“Later.” She whispers, fingers curling in his hair as she arches up to kiss him. Warm hands settle on her waist as she loses herself in the sensation of his lips beneath her own. She allows him to guide them backwards towards his bed, his arms hooked behind her knees as she clings to him.

Cullen stifles a groan as she teases at the scar on his lip, hips jerking at the intimate gesture. She doesn’t need words right now, words can wait. She needs him. His touch, his smell...just him. For all she knows this could be their last night together and she’s not about to waste a second of it. Together they tumble onto the bed, breathless and flushed. Tethiel settles above him, rising up onto her knees so they are face to face.

“I need to see you…” she pleads softly and he nods, deftly working at the various straps of his plate mail. She leans back on her heels so he can pull the armor off, letting it fall to the ground with a clang. Tethiel can feel her face flush as he finally bares himself to her gaze, his tunic landing carelessly behind him.

Tentatively she reaches out to run a finger along a jagged scar near his rib cage. Her breath catches as she recalls the battle in the Arbor Wilds, seeing the Red Templar’s blade catch him. He had insisted she keep going, that he was fine. Cullen lets out a stuttering breath as she leans down to press her lips against the mark, a silent apology for not being quick enough to stop the corrupted Templar in the first place.

“Tethiel.” He says her name roughly and she looks up at him, fingers dancing over the planes of his stomach. “Come here…”

Heat slowly unfurls in her veins as he pulls her down for a slow, sensuous kiss. She sighs softly as his tongue flicks along the seam of her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair. As they break the kiss she looks down at him, face flushed as she catches her breath.

Deftly she reaches towards her breastband, removing it with ease. She shivers, both from the intensity with which Cullen is gazing at her and the slight chill in the air. Calloused palms come up to cup her breasts and she lets out a soft whimper, hips twitching at the friction.

He surges up, his lips teasing along the skin of her neck as he tweaks the sensitive peaks of her breasts with his fingers. Soft moans fill the room as he stokes the flames of her need, drawing breathy gasps from her lips.

Tethiel keens as he bites down on her shoulder, laving the mark with his tongue before his lips meander further down. Her back arches as he swathes his tongue over a sensitive pink bud, earning a stuttering cry of his name and her fingers clenching painfully in his hair. His hands grasp the skin of her hips, keeping her from grinding against him and Tethiel huffs in frustration as he leaves her wanting.

“Cullen, please!” She gasps as he switches his attention to the other breast, lips sealing over her skin. Tethiel whimpers, squeezing her thighs together to try and gain some semblance of relief from the throbbing heat between her legs.

Time seems to drag on before he’s finally kissing her again, desperately working at the laces of her breeches. She stands on slightly shaky legs, tugging off her trousers and smalls in one motion.

Sword roughened hands sweep along the dip of her waist, coming to rest on the swell of her hips as his lips trail down her stomach. Tethiel stifles a cry as he nips at the skin of her hip, her fingers clutching against his shoulder for support. Stubble scrapes against sensitive skin as he nuzzles her thigh, lips teasing along the seam.

He’s good at this, able to read the subtle sounds and movements that she makes as he slowly makes his way towards her folds. She basks in the heady pleasure of his mouth teasing the slick lips of her sex, legs threatening to give out at the first curl of his tongue delving between her thighs.

She gasps his name as he repeats the motion, strong arms circling her thighs to steady her. She doesn’t fight the moans of pleasure anymore. Hang whatever complaints or gossip might get thrown about, this is for her. It’s for them. She clutches his head to her, fingers finding purchase in his golden tresses as he works her over with his tongue. He glances over the nub of her clit and she lets out a high pitched keen. It doesn’t take her long to come after that and the intensity of her orgasm surprises them both.

She’s sweaty and her heart is pounding as she finally comes back down, relinquishing her grip on Cullen’s hair. The normally well maintained waves have long since given way to his natural curls under her finger tips and she shivers at the look of lust of his eyes as he pulls her into his lap.

Tethiel kisses him greedily, letting out a surprised squeak as he rolls her under him. His trousers are off in record speed and he’s over her in seconds, his muscular frame encasing her own smaller form.

_Safe and solid. Protecting and proud._

“I love you.” She whispers, pulling him down for another slow kiss. His length brushes against her thigh, hard and thick and he stifles a groan at the contact.

“I love you too.” He says softly, brushing the sweat slicked strands of hair off her forehead and kissing her tenderly. Two fingers dip between her thighs, finding her still slick with arousal and she whimpers as his thumb brushes her clit.

“ _Maker’s breath_. I’ll never get used to this…” He husks, gripping his length and running the head along her slick heat.

“Cullen, just _fuck me_ already.” She groans against the skin of his neck.

There’s no room for words after that and he seats himself within the welcoming heat of her cunt in a series of short thrusts. It’s tight and wet and perfect as he pulls almost entirely out before thrusting back in. Fingers dig into the skin of his back and she lets out an exultant cry as he sets a quick rhythm.

It’s primal and urgent, a reminder that for the moment they are both still alive. The sound of sweat slicked skin on skin rings out in the high ceiling and each thrust brings them closer to their respective ends.

Tethiel gasps and shudders below him, toes curling as he shifts slightly. The new angle brushes against a spot within her that makes her dizzy with pleasure and she nearly screams as he hits it again.

Cullen’s movements quickly lose steam and he groans as her walls flutter around him. Tethiel bites down on his shoulder, curling into him as her own end hits her. She comes with a sob, face pressed against his neck as Cullen tumbles quickly behind her with a growl.

Neither of them move for several long moments, lying there in a sweat soaked silence. Tethiel whimpers as Cullen eases his length from her, getting up to get a damp rag and handing it to her.

“Do you want to talk?” He asks as she slips under the covers, nestling against him.

“Cullen...I’m terrified.” She says, lower lip trembling as he cups her cheek. She sniffs softly as he presses his lips against her forehead. “I don’t know if I can do it, if I can take him down.”

“ _You can_.” He whispers fiercely, leaning back slightly to look at her. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could do it.”

“I don’t think you realize exactly how _absurd_ this plan Morrigan’s mother gave us is…” she says with a dry chuckle.

“And that’s exactly why it will work. _Everything_ you’ve done should have been impossible yet here you are. No matter what happens, you _will_ come back to me.” Cullen insists, wrapping her in his arms.


End file.
